Teddy Bears
by FluffyAngelCake
Summary: Sequal from my first one shot 'Butterflies', in this one shot it has the hospital sex people requested but I also added plot. Nitori injured from the car accident sits in the hospital alone with occasional visits from friends including Rin but when he stops coming it throws Nitori off making him worry until Rin walks in on Nitori and Makoto doing something very out of character.


/ Hello again dear readers! You asked for some hospital action and here it is, I hope you enjoy it, instead of** just** sex I added a plot, I hope you don't mind but you can skip if you would like. Just a heads up I'm writing a short little Christmas story one-shot between the two as a Christmas present for you guys, leave a review after you're done reading and even suggest what you want to see in the Christmas story, I encourage it.

P.S. I was into writing it but a lot of time passed so I rushed it, I apologize for any mistakes. Please enjoy.

**WARNING:**

**Minor Violence**

**Strong Sexual Content**

**Feels**

_A week _Nitori thought after he was gently shaken awake by a male nurse who brought him his breakfast placing it on the mobile table, Nitori moved slowly onto his back taking a moment then using his arms pushed himself up with the help of the nurse who tended to his needs, Nitori laughed a bit at the thought as he gazed at his food,_ his_ needs were being tended to. It definitely feels weird, "thank you," Nitori whispered to the nurse who just nodded slightly as he left the room after telling him to call if he needs anything at all.

Nitori grinned as he looked out the large window beside him, it was a nice view and the sun was already rising peeking through and over the buildings making his room glow, truly beautiful, he grasped the small container of butter peeling it open before he took his toast smearing the butter over it soon putting raspberry jam over top, he took a bite as he watched the sun contently, the crumbs falling unnoticed onto his lap. A week has passed since he arrived in the hospital, his wounds were healing nicely, it was also found out he had some internal bleeding but that was quickly controlled upon his arrival, and it's also been a week since he confessed to Rin… Rin also said he loved Nitori but he hasn't seen him the past two days, the first four days Rin always came to visit but not a word was spoken about the confession, he always brought a teddy bear though, each time he came.

The first day he left and came back with a small shark plush, the next day he brought a grey kitten plush, the next he brought a puppy plush, then a bunny plush, but he stopped coming, the captain came in his place bringing the plushies for him, the two days he didn't come he was sent two plushies, a normal teddy bear and a panda plushy, they were all sitting in a basket beside Nitori's hospital bed, he glanced down at the basket before reaching down grabbing a hold of the shark plushy that sat on the top hugging it close while he used his free hand to feed himself, after he finished his toast he let out a satisfied sigh as he set the shark down on his crumb covered lap, he opened his yogurt next then took his spoon beginning to eat, by this time the sun was higher making the room brighter, he was two bites into his yogurt when the doors to his room opened abruptly making him flinch.

"Nitori! How you doing?" The captain walked in with a wide grin, so it's just him today. _Where's the plush toy? _Nitori looked at him curiously mostly at his hands that were shoved into his pockets then smiled after snapping out of his confusion.

"I'm doing great Captain, still sore though," he ate another spoonful of his strawberry yogurt, "where's the toy?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Eh?" Mikoshiba walked to the other side of the bed where the basket of stuffed animals were and pulled up a chair sitting down now, "oh, sorry, I don't have one to deliver today," he leaned forward extending his arm using a thumb to rub the corner of Nitori's mouth and above his lip, the boy blinked in surprise then smiled softly getting what he was doing, "Nitori, you got jam.." he said after he rubbed it off, "nevermind, I got it," he grinned once again before he leaned back a bit turning on the T.V. that sat beside Nitori's bed rotating it more toward him as he turned it on flipping the channels manually, "you scared everyone so bad Nitori, almost all of us were in tears, others were too worried to cry," he flashed a glance at the boy who was continuing to eat his yogurt, "Rin was worse than that, now he's just swimming. I think it's a distraction, I mean he swam before but this time he's doing it more often than usual."

"Ah.." Nitori put the empty yogurt container down watching it topple over from the weight of the spoon resting inside it, "he.." the younger male began to tear up quickly wiping away the tears before they made it down his cheek, the captain stood, his full height of 6'1 became overwhelming to the shorter male as he was embraced from above, Nitori who hasn't been hugged in a while forgot what it felt like a little, his small arms wrapped around the captains torso gripping his clothes as he buried his face silently, he wasn't going to cry anymore, he just wanted to feel another person's warmth again, the hug lasted a total of 5 minutes more or less before Nitori pulled away slowly sniffling a bit, he smiled appreciatively at the captain, "thanks."

"Anytime," he beamed as he sat down flipping through the channels again as Nitori picked up his cup of apple juice drinking some, he grabbed the bed controls getting the top of the bed to sit up so he could lean back while drinking his juice, he sat there eating and drinking as he listened to the captains laugh and the conversations on the T.V. some of it got Nitori to laugh too.

Hopefully Rin was alright and not overworking himself to the point of exhaustion, Nitori sighed slowly and silently as he looked at the hospital band around his left wrist with his full name, blood type, and hospital number.

"So how long do you need to stay here for?" Mikoshiba asked as he leaned back in the chair shooting a glance over to the boy.

"Oh, they said at least a couple weeks or so since my body is pretty weak right now, I'm sorry I can't be any help to the team now," he gripped his cup that had little apple juice in it now.

"No, no, no, it's alright, it'd be a billion times worse if you died.." the captain looked solemn as he thought of Nitori being dead soon snapping out of it once Nitori grabbed his hand, the captain squeezed the small hand gently, "take care of your body, let it heal _completely_. Okay?" he viewed the boy with wide golden eyes.

The blue eyed boy laughed softly with a nod, "alright, thanks for the support," he took his hand back as he pushed his table on wheels away, he used the control on his bed again lowering it so now he was lying on his side watching his Captain watch the T.V., he shut he eyes taking a deep breath wishing that his new lover would come soon, he blushed and furrowed his eyebrows as his heart fluttered remembering for the final time that Rin was_ his_ lover.

"Hello?" A new voice emerged.

Nitori's eyes shot open the boy rolling over quickly spotting a male with blue hair and red framed glasses, he was holding a box of chocolate, "oh, hey there," he greeted him warmly as he will do to everyone who walks through the door.

"Nitori? Right? I'm Rei, we've meet before but not properly, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa and I witnessed what happened… anyways, we all pitched in to buy you this chocolate to congratulate you and your healing," he strode to the bed holding the box out to the small male.

"Whua!" Nitori glowed as he took the box gratefully, "thank you! I love chocolates," he opened the wide box looking at all the different colored, textured, and decorated chocolates before putting the lid back on not wanting one right away since it was still morning, he looked up at the taller male with a pleased face, "have you seen Rin? I haven't seen or heard from him in a while."

"Ah," Rei scratched the back of his head, "the other night I saw him walk into the theatre with Haru while I was on a walk with Nagisa."

Nitori blinked feeling his heart beating oddly, "they went into theatre together?"

"Yeah, it was weird since Rin was always looking at Haru with anger but this time he seemed kind of nervous," Rei continued to talk about that then onto other related topics before looking at his watch, "Ah! Nagisa's waiting for me! I've got to run," he brightly smiled as he waved and ran out, "enjoy the chocolates!"

The captain didn't really tune into the conversation and just ignored Rei as he watched a Drama on the TV now.

Nitori looked a bit defeated as he stared at the box of chocolates sitting on his lap, "oh.." the doors opened again making Nitori get excited as he thought Rin finally came but it was the male nurse who looked after him.

"You alright?" The nurse pressed a hand to the boys' forehead, "you look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a chapter in my book was a little sad," he flashed a faint smile at the nurse.

"But you don't have a book? At least not one I can see," the nurse lowered Nitori's blanket and lifted his shirt checking all his wounds.

"Exactly," the small boy replied as he held his shirt up and out of the way as the male ran his hands over his healing wounds, he stifled his laughter, "okay! Stop, stop, that tickles," he pushed his hand away gently before lowering his shirt and pulling the blanket back up, he grabbed the box of chocolate putting it on the cleared table on wheels after the grinning nurse took his food tray away and leaving.

The captain rose up out of his chair and leaned over Nitori pushing his bangs back gently looking at the still visible cut on his forehead, he saw it slightly when he looked at Nitori now getting a closer look, "will it scar?"

The blue eyes male looked up at him without moving his head, "no, they said it'd seem like it but it'll go away in a couple months."

"Damn, looks cool though, at least it didn't cause more than just a scrape," he ran his thumb over the rough patch of skin slowly and softly.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," he looked forward now at the chocolate going into a daze.

The captain flicked the nose of the younger, "I gotta run before all your teammates figure out where I am and pile into here," he grinned seeing Nitori gasp and jump a bit from the startle now sulking a tiny bit as he guarded his nose.

"Alright.. see you later," he smiled finally as he watched Mikoshiba walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets slouching a tad bit making his tall height an inch or so shorter.

Left in silence Nitori looked back out the window listening to the noise from the T.V. the drama Mikoshiba was watching just finished, he looked to the other side checking the clock, "11am," he laid back down shutting his eyes, "Rin and Haru?" he said out loud to make what Rei was saying real to himself, "what the hell?" he put an arm over his eyes lazily as he shut them trying to stay in the dark but he saw the white sparks in the darkness, his heart tightened and his gut started to hurt, "ah.. my stomach," he pulled his arm away resting it over his tummy as he opened his eyes staring at the ceiling, "I won't cry.. It hurts a lot but I'm strong, crying.. won't help," he sighed softly and sat up moving his legs over the edge of the bed feeling something fall, he leaned forward spotting the shark teddy bear a couple feet away, he stood up completely and walked over to it picking it up staring down at it, "will I see you today?" he walked around to the basket putting the shark back.

After setting the shark down he walked out into the hallway looking both ways seeing a few other patients walking around, he felt more confident about walking about in the hospital, he walked down the hall slowly peering into rooms with doors wide open, in one room he saw a patient lying alone in bed watch the T.V. silently, in the next room he saw a woman talking to her young daughter who was the patient, he walked further up the hall glancing into a room seeing a person lying in bed with the patient, the patient was asleep while the person ran their fingers through her hair gently, Nitori stood there finding himself yearning for that, that person who was watching the patient had a content look as he watched her.

Nitori inhaled through his nose and continued to walk exhaling slowly, "whoa!" he yelped in surprise running directly into someone when he turned the corner sharply, he looked up seeing a tall male with freckles who looked flustered clutching onto roses with a note in them, Nitori glanced at the note reading the name 'Jean' and before he could read any further the other male apologize.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry," he moved back with a small bow before moving past the younger in a hurry, the grey haired boy blinked then moved along down the hall, he found a vending machine and stared into it at all the treats.

"Hn.." he looked at the snickers bar, "uh…" he wasn't too fond of that chocolate bar so he looked away looking at the baby bottle pop, "that looks good," he shivered and glanced around ultimately looking to his right hoping to see a face but ended up staring at a chest, he looked up seeing kind green eyes, "oh, hi Makoto," Nitori stepped back slightly.

"Hey, I was just on my way to see you," he glanced at the vending machine, "what are you looking at?"

The shorter and younger male turned to the machine soon pressing his finger against the glass slowly now pointing at the baby bottle pop.

Without any words spoken Makoto gently nudged Nitori aside pulling out his wallet quickly putting the money into the machine pressing the buttons, Nitori stood watching the baby bottle pop fall, "oh, you really didn't need t—"

"I wanted to," he squatted reaching in grabbing the candy before he rose up gently leading Nitori down the hall heading back to Nitori's room, once they were almost there Nitori glanced into the room where a patient was watching T.V alone seeing him and that man with the freckles from earlier, they were sitting next to each other laughing, the freckled male continued to laugh while the other slowly stopped, he suddenly pulled the guy into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Oh…"

"Whoa, don't invade others privacy," Makoto urged him faster down the hall and into his room.

Nitori laughed a little at Makoto's reaction now climbing back into bed under the blankets sighing after he was sitting as he was just 15 minutes before.

"You alright?" Makoto eased himself on the bed slowly still holding the baby bottle pop playing with it subconsciously.

"Yeah, just tired," Nitori looked at Makoto who was now opening the baby bottle pop, "oh, you gonna have som-" his eyes widened as Makoto inserted the candy into his mouth stopping him from talking any further.

"This'll help you keep awake," the male laughed seeing how cute Nitori looked, "taste good?"

The younger male sucked on it and licked it looking up at the male trying to look as sexual as possible to test something, and he managed to make the green eyed male blush from seeing how lewd he looked.

"What are you doing?" Rin walked in making both Nitori and Makoto flinch in surprise, Makoto raised taking the bottle out of Nitori's mouth and putting it in his small hands that were already prepared to take it.

"Nothing," feeling somewhat guilty for an unknown reason Makoto left, "get well soon Nitori," and just like that he was gone leaving the tension behind with the other males.

"What the hell was that about?" Rin shut the door before walking closer to Nitori who stared at him with wide eyes.

"R… RIN, where were you for the past couple days?!" the young male raised his voice as he stood up shoving his blankets aside, as he came closer to Rin the older male stepped back once watching the younger with a stern look.

"That's not really any of your business now is it?" He avoided eye contact.

"It **_is_**, because you're my lover now.." his voice lowered feeling defeat out of nowhere gripping the baby bottle pop tightly, Rin was very sweet with bringing homework, bringing plushys and telling him stories about what happened in swim practice but now he's changing, is it because.. no, it couldn't, Nitori looked up at Rin who was now looking at him after the 'lover' word snatched his attention, "Rei said you went to the movies with Haru."

Rin's eyes widened then he looked to the side, "yeah, I did, so what," he scoffed not seeing Nitori's pain but quickly, without notice, that pain turned to anger as Nitori brought his hand up striking Rin across his stuck up face making him shout in surprise, the young male began pounding at his chest.

"Cheater! I hate you!" Nitori cried out still trying to hit him even after his wrists were held and squeezed tightly by Rin, "I hate you," he whispered and just fell to his knees, his arms held upward since his wrists were still gripped by Rin.

"You don't hate me; you _love_ me," Rin stared down at him pissed off that Nitori hit him, "still. What the fuck were you and Makoto doing, hm?" he demanded.

"Nothing happened.. he was just playing around."

"You looked like a slut sucking on that candy," he paused before letting one of his wrists go briefly before snatching the candy away setting it aside now, "you know what, I'll give you something to suck on," he grabbed Nitori's face pulling it up now looking into his glossy eyes, "suck it."

"Wha.." the grey haired boy shook his head getting free from Rin's grip on his face looking in front of him at Rin's crotch, "this is the hospi—" his voice muffled as Rin grabbed his face again with his palm over his mouth.

"I said **_suck it_**."

Nitori nodded slowly actually scared from the tone Rin had getting the male to let him go, he was about to unzip the older males pants when his hand was smacked away.

"Only your mouth."

The younger shut his eyes for a moment to take it in then opened them as he leaned forward opening his mouth slightly taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down listening to the zipping noise it made, once it was down he licked the bulge slowly and bit it gently causing Rin to jolt slightly, Nitori then licked it more wetting the spot on his boxers before pulling it down backing up in a quick motion when Rin's dick flung out, he looked at the hard on before he licked up the underside from the base then back down sucking on one of his balls.

"That's it," Rin moaned as he ran his fingers through the soft grey hair of the boy. Nitori licked back up his shaft then down nuzzling the base before his head got pushed back, "I want to be inside you now, get your ass on the bed."

The boy hesitant still afraid of being hurt like the last time rose to his feet going to the bed staring at his hands as he crawled onto the bed, Rin impatient put his hands on the ass of the boy shoving him hurriedly suddenly then pushed the blankets bunching them at the end of the bed now getting on himself, he sat behind Nitori who was now facing the head of the bed accidentally knocking the pillows off out of his nervousness, Rin sat up on his knees his length still standing up straight as he pushed the white shirt the boy was wearing up while one of his fingers slipped under the elastic band of the baggy blue pants the young wore pulling them down, Nitori gasped as his hard on came out of the pants surprisingly and smacked him, "oh what's this?" Rin reached around touching the trembling length, "you're hard?" Nitori couldn't see the smirk but he knew it was there on Rin's face, he blushed in embarrassment keeping his eyes down looking at the white sheets now gripping them tightly.

The red haired male scooted back planting his large hands on the boys' ass gripping them as he spread them apart looking at the pink hole, "still cute," and beautiful Rin said and thought as he leaned forward opening his mouth prodding the hole with his tongue soon pushing it into the hole, Nitori gasped sharply in surprise and furrowed his eyebrows as the shade of his red cheeks deepened, Rin curious now as he noticed the taste and smell of Nitori, he moved his tongue around inside Nitori's butt loving how soft it was.

"Stop.." the boy squirmed and squinted actually feeling good when the older did that, Rin pulled back slowly with his tongue hanging out, a string of saliva coming from the mouth connecting to the boys' bottom broke after a few seconds.

"Cry all you want, I'm not stopping," he touched the wet hole with his index finger before pushing it in the tight but now slippery entrance, "relax.." he whispered as he pushed the second finger in, his free hand gripping the left cheek, his thumb near the entrance keeping the cheek away to see what he was doing, slowly he spread his fingers apart making Nitori whine, he opened and closed his fingers scissoring him a bit before deciding on sliding in a third finger taking it slow so he wouldn't make Nitori bleed even though it gave him a small thrill, a hint of sadism maybe, he hoped not. Lost in his thoughts he jolted feeling a small hand grab his wrist, he looked forward seeing Nitori looking back at him with teary eyes, his hair untidy from him tilting his head, "I told you I'm no—" Rin began before being cut off.

"Enough," Nitori said and released his wrist putting his hand back on the bed, "I want you…" too embarrassed to finished his sentence he looked away from him and back down at the bed, shocked Rin wiggled his fingers a bit before pulling them out of the softness of the youngers hole, "ah~!" Nitori quivered feeling his butt leak now as well as his front, Rin stared watching as the liquid ran down the soft thighs of Nitori, the older with wide eyes saw the youngers hole twitch, he was completely captivated by how Nitori's body was reacting, he grabbed his throbbing length and moved forward pressing the head against the hole beginning to push it in, the grey haired boys' body accepted him and even began sucking him in hugging every detail of Rin's length forming around It as more went in, "h'ah..~!" Nitori put his face into the bed gasping as he tried relaxing, the more he did the more Rin was able to easily slide in, once he was in enough he bucked his hips forward making Nitori's whole body jolt, the boys' cry was muffled struggling to not cum so he wouldn't stain the sheets of the hospital.

"Beuatiful.." Rin said just barely above a whisper, he ran his hands forward on Nitori's back, his white shirt bunching up at the top the more Rin's hands moved up, he stopped seeing the pink wounds on Nitori's side and a dark bruise, he leaned down gently kissing it, Nitori flinched and tensed, "ah..!" Rin felt the walls clamp down on his length; the younger turned his head to the side panting from holding back.

"What are you doing..?" he panted.

"Nothing, you brat," Rin retorted and leaned back, his large hands moving down passing over his wounds now on his stomach moving up finding the youngers hard nipples, "oh, naughty, naughty," he grinned and tweaked them making Nitori breathe in sharply.

Nitori red faced looked forward now with one eye half closed, he couldn't believe this was happening but on slightly better terms, it's a shame that almost dying got him here, well, dying, he moaned then bit his lip, feeling Rin's heat inside him definitely made him excited, when Rin began pulling out he wanted to protest but before he could do that the older slammed right back into him making him let out a surprised noise, he put his head back down biting onto the sheets holding back his moans but he couldn't quiet the lewd noises that sounded from the skin to skin contact between him and Rin who was now in a thrusting rhythm groaning sometimes which heightened Nitori's pleasure, sweat started forming all over Nitori's body and some on Rin's as well, Rin grunted as he pushed himself in a deep as he could an idea crept into his mind as he looked down watching himself connect with Nitori.

The younger trembled feeling Rin's neatly trimmed pubes against his butt getting him realize how deep he was inside him, his eyes opened as he felt Rin lean forward grabbing a remote pushing a button, soon he could hear the humming from the bed as the top half moved up making him move up and back as well, panicked and confused he looked around, the bed soon stopped and he was now sitting on Rin who was now also sitting.

Rin grinned and whispered into Nitori's ear huskily, "ride me," he placed his hands on the hips of the boy.

"But.. that's…" embarrassing, the younger stared forward feeling his sweat increase as he burned from the inside out, he took a deep breath before sliding his hands up to the top of the bed holding it as he lifted himself up then moved down groaning softly feeling his insides adjust to the curve and size of Rin's throbbing length, he started using his hips more as he bounced up and down on Rin happy that he's making him moan from time to time, he himself moaned often holding it back.

"If only we weren't in a hospital…" Rin grunted as he reached around pinching Nitori's nipples.

Nitori shouted in surprise but mostly in pleasure then covered his mouth as he slowed his movements down.

"Too sudden?" Rin asked with a cocky tone, "hurry, I want to cum soon," he leaned back and spanked the youngers right ass cheek, Nitori jolted then gasped breathing heavily.

"I-I can't.." he stopped moving completely, "I might.." he bit on his bent index knuckle slightly.

Rin watched the red ears of the boy and grinned he leaned forward to blow into one of his ears but hearing a phone ring he looked to the side finding the source of the noise on the table beside the bed, the ringtone the theme song of a romance drama, quickly Nitori fumbled with trembling hands grabbed the phone opening it reading the text, "… no, Captain's coming, he's getting into the elevator, pull.. pull out," Nitori said with a breathy voice.

Rin watched at the boy, "like hell I will," quickly they moved hurriedly, Rin adjusting the bed now laying on their sides facing the door, Rin pulled the blankets over him, his length still submerged in the younger boys' heat.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Nitori tried to move away but Rin's strong arm wrapped over the boy hugging him still, even though the boy couldn't get away the best he could manage was covering his hard on with the front of his hospital pants, Rin pulled Nitori's shirt down slowly, both of them jolted hearing and seeing the door slide open, the captain walked in then froze seeing the two in bed basically spooning one another.

"Whoa, what the hell did I walk in on?" he laughed and walked forward before shutting the door behind him, "it's pretty chilly outside so make room!" the captain set a bag down in front of the night stand, quickly and smoothly he lifted the blankets and got under it, Nitori covered his privates so the male getting into the bed wouldn't feel it.

"A-ah, Captain," Nitori getting slightly stressed, Mikoshiba scooted closer and Nitori's face rested against his chest suddenly.

"Whoa, little dude, you okay?" he asked as he watched the younger curiously with a confused expression not even seeing how irritated maybe even jealous Rin looked.

Rin smirked slightly as he moved back slightly and bucked his hips ramming into Nitori secretly.

Nitori stifled his pleased noise and gripped Mikoshiba's jacket trying to calm down as his body trembled, the captain put his hand under the younger boys' face and tilted Nitori's head up looking at his red lusty face, Nitori half zoned out just stared at the captain, "whoa.. you feeling okay? Should I get you something?" Mikoshiba asked quickly trying to deny that he was attracted to a _male_.

"No! No, no… I-I'm so.. full.. I'm really f-full," Nitori panted losing his strength to keep up anymore, he shut his eyes half way and tugged at the captain's shirt, Rin's hand sneaked slowly over Nitori's hip gripping it as he began to make his small movement into the young male taking pleasure from how Nitori reacted, trying to hide everything from Mikoshiba, "gah! I, I.. I'm… it's really hot in here," he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked toward the door.

"Uh.." the captain laid there staring at the slightly panting boy at a loss for words, the younger was sweating and looked out of it, then looked at Rin who stopped his thrusting and looked back at him.

"What?" Rin scoffed.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked actually worried as he wrapped an arm around Nitori rubbing his back gently then his side unknowingly getting Rin to move his hand back, the small boy just clung to Mikoshiba resting the side of his face on his chest loving the pleasure but hating the situation Rin put him in.

Rin grew somewhat irritated as he watched Mikoshiba look at Nitori and caress him in such a way, he wanted to tease Nitori but he ended up getting angry himself, "it's probably the medicine they gave him," he puffed.

"Probably, the side effects might pass then," he smiled softly in relief.

Rin moved deeper inside the boy slowly now.

"G'hah," Nitori's eyes widened as his whole body trembled against Mikoshiba getting both of the men to pay full attention to him, he gripped the shirt of his captain even tighter.

"W-well," not taking it anymore Mikoshiba pulled away getting the young boy comfy on the pillows as he left backing up, "I'm gonna, go, I'll see you tomorrow Nitori, Rin," he chuckled somewhat nervous as he walked out in a rush half turned on using his bag to hide it as he retreated.

Once the door shut Nitori started gasping heavily, Rin was shocked feeling and seeing Nitori tremble and make such noises, "brat," he said as he reached over putting his hand into Nitori's pants and when he pulled his hand back he rubbed his fingers together looking at the sticky substance, "coming without me allowing you to," he pushed the covers off and pulled out of the boy getting onto his knees as Nitori did too but at a slower pace, once Nitori was facing him Rin grabbed his head pushing it down in front of his throbbing length, "clean up and get me to finish," he watched him with a demanding expression.

The boy nodded a little before taking the hot flesh into his mouth, his mouth needed to be wide open in order for it to fit inside, he licked it and used his saliva generously sucking it up after, he bobbed his head faster before Rin pushed his head down, Rin's length entering his throat, not prepared Nitori let out a startled noise turning red in the face closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows concentrating on how to breathe properly, once he figured that out he slowly lifted his head and continued to deep throat the male, his pulled back more and pumped him with his hand while he sucked him off and soon enough Rin furrowed his eyebrows and jolted a little and without any warning climaxed into Nitori's mouth, the boy swallowed everything that came eagerly, he pulled back and licked his lips before wiping them, Rin tucked himself back in and got off the bed zipping his pants up, "that was good, now get dressed, I'm taking you somewhere."

Nitori got off the bed heading to the bathroom immediately taking off his clothes wiping himself, he looked at Rin through the crack of the door, "where?"

Rin fixed his clothes, "it's a fucking surprise, now hurry," he walked around the room soon finding the basket of the plushies he brought and sent just staring at them, "I brought some of your clothes, they're in the bag."

Nitori as instructed went to the bag pulling out his clothes getting dressed quickly Finding comfort in them, he blinked and stared at the other clothing item that wasn't his, it was the leather coat that Rin wears from time to time, he reached into the bag pulling it out and unfolding it and smelled it, "mm…" smells just like Rin, that sweet yet slightly musky, he put it on without Rin's permission and went to put his hands into his pockets but that's when Rin came gripping both of his wrists pulling them from the pockets.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"I-I, I just wanted to wear it.."

"That's.. fine, I brought it for you anyways, don't put your hands in the pockets though," he let one wrist go then used the other to drag Nitori out of the room now leaving everything behind since they'll be back later, at the front desk he got permission to take Nitori as long as he returned safely, it was a heated argument but Rin pulled through while Nitori watched all the face expressions he made, listened to what he said and felt as his grip loosened and tightened, now they were walking along the side walk with Rin leading the way while Nitori followed with parted lips, "can you pick up the pace?" Rin sounded annoyed.

"S-sorry.." he walked faster, it was uncomfortable since he wasn't used to sex so his rear was sore, he stopped and yanked his hand away feeling a sharp pressure in one of his lungs, he inhaled quickly and put his hands over his side pushing now, "ah.. ow.."

Rin looked at him then with widened eyes he got on his knees in front of Nitori looking up at his pained face, "sh, sh, I'm sorry, take slow and deep breaths," he reached up cupping the boys' face looking worried regretting making him walk faster, once Nitori was feeling better Rin stood and led Nitori slowly up the street, "take your time," he watched the boy walking beside him.

"Okay.. thanks, where are we going?" he asked again but Rin stayed silent, after a bit Rin stopped him in front of a theater, "huh..?" he looked at it then backed up remembering what Makoto said about Rin and Haru walking in there together, he backed up but his footing got messed up at the edge of the sidewalk ending up stumbling back going onto the road.

"Nitori!" Rin shouted yanking him back strongly and quickly now hugging him tight as he watched the cars pass, he pulled Nitori furthermore onto the sidewalk holding him tight still, "what the hell do you think you're doing?! Huh!?" he pushed Nitori back holding his shoulders with a tight grip now staring at the frightened boy with wide eyes, he snorted then took a deep breath, "okay, it's okay, just stay close, don't ever do that again, I can't take it," he put an arm around the boy and lead him into the theater, Nitori stayed silent now ashamed and shocked but now confused seeing no one else in the theater, there was already on the counter a large bag of popcorn and two drinks.

"What…?" Nitori looked around as they went to the counter; Rin pulled away and took a piece of popcorn tossing it at the boys' face getting a flinch out of him.

"Snap out of it, grab your drink," he himself grabbed the bag of popcorn and his own drink and walked into a room with Nitori trailing behind him, the ads were playing now and no one was in the room at all, "pick a seat."

Nitori was even more lost now as he found one in the middle sitting down slowly and leaning back, "what's this…?"

Rin sat next to him and kept his eyes on the screen, "I.. got Haru to come here and help me book a private showing of a movie for us.." he got mumble-y then took a deep breath, "it's gonna start."

Nitori continued to look at him until Rin glanced at him and pulled out the 3d glasses forcefully putting them onto the surprised Nitori, Rin put his on and looked at the screen obviously nervous and shy, the younger male watched him more than the movie, sure 'Christopher and His Kind' was his favourite but what was better than having the human you love close to you? Nothing. Nitori moved some stuff around before getting up and sitting down on Rin's lap.

"Oi! Brat, what are you doing?" Rin sat up more and went to shove the boy off but he was one step ahead, he reached back snatching Rin's wrists pulling them forward and wrapping them around himself leaning back and sinking down getting comfy in the lap of the older, this was nice, it made Nitori very happy, the male watched the younger before holding him tight for a moment then relaxed, Nitori slowly playing with Rin's larger hands. The rest of the movie Nitori was lovestruck.

When the movie ended they walked back to the hospital hand in hand slowly, they didn't talk but they could feel what one another was feeling and it really didn't even need words to be expressed, once in the hospital room after checking in Nitori removed the leather coat and put it aside, Rin helped him into bed and looked out the window at all the street lights, car lights, building lights, it was gorgeous, the older male walked around the bed and sat on the bed before handing Nitori the teddy bear, "did you really have a good time?"

"Yeah," the younger smiled slowly not able to stop it as he took the teddy and held it before squeezing it tightly unexpectedly hearing a crinkle noise, he looked down and turned the bear running his finger all over it before finding a small hold, he inserted two fingers feeling a small piece of paper, he pulled it out and un rolled it reading what was on it; "I trust you"

Dumbfounded by it he set the paper in his lap and moved the teddy aside grabbing the bunny plush next searching it and finding a different piece of paper, he unrolled it reading that one now; "I'm proud of you"

He grabbed the grey kitty plush finding the piece of paper hidden in there quickly; "I'm sorry"

Nitori grabbed the panda plushy and searched finding the paper; "you make me better"

Nitori's face lit up as he grabbed the puppy plush pulling a paper from it; "I'm happy"

He grabbed the last remaining one which was the shark and grabbed the paper hidden in it; "I'm listening."

He looked at the pile of small papers in his lap before a different plush came into view, he looked up at Rin who was holding the small red bird plush out, Nitori felt as though he was going to cry as he took it, slowly he extracted the paper and rolled it open; "I love you", he stared at it before the tears rushed out, he looked up at Rin and made small movement with his hand toward his own chest trying to speak but only noises came out, "ah… uh.. ugn.. nn," he took a deep breath in and covered his face as he started crying hard, the feeling was overwhelming, Rin scooted closer and hugged him tight rubbing his back.

"I love you," Rin laughed softly happy to see how Nitori reacted, the boy just clung onto him extremely happy that all the years of pining for him wasn't for nothing, that it all helped him get a place beside Rin but this time was different, he got a place inside his heart.


End file.
